Nejire's Birthday Hero
by Yojimbra
Summary: After the Yakuza raid, Nejire is feeling blue because everybody forgot about her birthday. She knows she shouldn't feel that way, but it still stings, fortunately, Izuku shows up and saves her birthday! Izuku x Nejire Pure fluff One Shot.


It felt like such a stupid thing to be so bothered about. Especially with everything that happened. She should just be super grateful that more people didn't end up hurt or dead. The raid had been a success and they saved cute little Eri! It made sense that everybody would forget about her. Especially with Sir Nighteye's death.

But did it have to overshadow today of all days?

Nejire sighed and placed her hands over her face. She really didn't feel like smiling right now. Mirio was healthy, Tamaki too, and Ryuko was trying to milk her hospital stay as some kind of vacation. Her juniors were all fine too. So she should be smiling, right? They needed her to be smiling!

"Nejire?" The soft voice of one of her juniors said. It was the one that Mirio liked, Izuku. He really did seem like he'd get along better with Tamaki, well, maybe, Tamaki was weird. But so was everybody else! Izuku was wearing his school uniform and had a soft frown on his freckled face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine!" She shot up from her seat and stood to greet him. She had to remind herself to smile. Really, that wasn't like her! She normally had to remind herself to stop smiling so her cheeks didn't hurt at the end of the day. Oh! "Did you know it's possible to pull your smile muscles? Do you think that's why Tamaki doesn't smile very often?"

"Is that why you look like you were crying?" Izuku asked her, his hand went to the back of his head and he scratched his green hair. His cheeks were red.

"Huh? Crying?" She brought a finger to her cheek and found that she had let out a single tear fall. Was she that distraught over it? But it was so not important right now! "Oh, I guess I am, don't worry it's nothing important. How are you Izuku?"

"I've been better." He flashed a smile at her. Why couldn't she smile back? Smiling was easy! "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I might not be able to help, but I'd like to try."

She sat back down on the bench that rested in the small garden just outside the hospital. It was a place for patients to have a bit of nature, but really, it was just a quiet place for those close to the patients to think. And here she was using it for something so silly and selfish. "It's nothing really."

Izuku sat next to her. Hands firmly in his own lap like he was afraid to get close to her. Why? Was she scary? Or was he just nervous? Probably the latter. Hopefully, she didn't want to be scary. Unless it was for halloween. She made a good ghost. Oh. What could Izuku be? Hmm.

"It really doesn't sound like nothing. Please Nejire, you can trust me."

Gah! Seriously how could she deny such a cute junior? She slumped in her seat and let her hands fall. "Well, it's just that with all the stuff that happened, everybody kind of forgot that it was my eighteenth birthday. And I don't want to be selfish with everything that's going on."

It didn't help that Yuyu was busy doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Oh, well happy birthday!" Izuku said with a genuine chirpiness to his voice. "And you shouldn't feel selfish for wanting to celebrate your birthday."

"I guess," she hummed.

"Hey, I know." Izuku stood and offered his hand to her. "Why don't we go celebrate your birthday? Would that cheer you up?"

She stared at his hand for a second as a smile spread on her face. Mirio was so lucky to have a super cute Junior like Izuku! She wanted to steal him! Maybe Ryuko would be willing to take him next time? If there was a next time. Oh wait, she was going to graduate! Probably.

"Sure!" She bounced up and grabbed Izuku's hand. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Why don't we uhh, oh! Let's go do Karaoke! That sounds like fun right?"

"Karaoke?" His face turned bright, bright, red. Why was he blushing so much? "I mean if that's what you want? Sure!"

"Great! Then we can go to an arcade and we can dance. I'm excited now! I haven't done this in like forever!" And just like that her day was instantly a billion times better.

XXXX

"Out for a date huh?" The glossed up woman at the counter smiled as she tapped on her keyboard. "I'll give you the couples special discount~"

"What?" Izuku gawked, quickly making sure that Nejire hadn't heard that. She was too busy, looking through the selection of songs to hear him. Or if she did she just didn't care. "It's not like that! We're just celebrating her birthday and-"

"Birthday date it is." The woman clacked and then pulled out a key. "You have one hour in room five, please use the phone to order drinks, we will give you a ten minute warning to purchase more time if you so choose! Have fun!"

A key was shoved into his chest and the woman turned to her computer completely unaware of him. Well, it wasn't like Nejire thought this was a date, so it didn't really matter, and it was a pretty significant discount as well. No harm if he didn't tell her right?

"Hey Nejire, did you find any songs you like?" He asked holding up the room key for her. "We're in room five by the way."

"Oooh! That's a good number." She spun and pointed at the catalogue, compared to the sour expression she had on back at the hospital her smile was a world apart. "And yeah! They have like all my favorite songs! I don't even know which one to pick first! Oh, what about you? Wait, we should sing a duet together!"

"But I'm not that good at singing and-"

"It's no fun if I'm the only one singing!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the room. Her feet left the ground as she half ran half floated. They arrived at their room and Nejire used his hand to swipe the key card.

The little screen displayed. "Enjoy your date!" with a lot of hearts.

"Date?" Nejire asked blinking at the screen.

"That is well I tried to tell the-"

"Sure! Sounds like fun! Come one let's start singing! Ooh, we should get some bubble tea too!" Nejire pulled him into the room, a giant smile on her face. Her eyes went wide and she began to fall. "Woah!"

"Huh?" The world spun and he ended up with his back on the couch, staring up at Nejire, her long blue hair falling over her shoulders like the curtain of a play being drawn to a close. Somehow, she had fallen and had landed on top of him. How? Was this a romcom?

"Whoops, this is why I float all the time less likely to trip. Sorry Izuku!" She hopped back up to her feet and began to mess with the T.V. "Oh! I know the first song we should sing! You order the drinks I'll try and find it!"

"Yea, uhh, sure."

As it turned out Nejire was just as bad at singing as he was. But, that somehow made it even more fun. Especially the duet songs.

XXXX

"Come on! One more round!" She bounced up onto the dancing game and held onto the bar to bounce even higher. Sweat was pouring down her head and she was out of breath, but she was just having so much fun. Izuku while stiff in his dance moves had managed to keep up with her! Not even Mirio or Yuyu could do that! It was kind of awesome.

Even if he was on his last legs. Leg? Legs? What was that saying again? Wait! What if she killed him?

Izuku wiped the sweat from his brow, his white under shirt was soaked with sweat and he had rolled up the sleeves a while ago. His arms were scarred, why? They looked neat. She wanted to touch them. After panting for a second he looked her in the eyes and nodded. "You're on! I'm not going to lose this time!"

He ended up losing. Again.

And again.

And one more time, just to make sure.

He looked so tired that he could barely stand. And it was getting dark. They should probably go back to U.A. soon.

"You did good Izuku!" She patted him on his back. It was so sweaty! And smiled at him. If she ran a hand through his hair would it stand up like in the shows? It was so fluffy! She kind of wanted to run her fingers through it. "Today was a lot of fun. Thanks for the great birthday."

He raised a hand and waved at her, still out of breath. He had almost worn her out! That wasn't something that happened since she started training her endurance nonstop. It was pretty impressive! She should take him running! Wait, that might kill him.

"Yeah, it was great. I've never danced before. I think I found a bunch of muscles I've never used before." He looked over at the dancing game and tilted his head to the side. "Actually, maybe that could help me with my Shoot Style, but maybe actually dancing would be better, I could even..."

"Oh, so that's what Ochako meant by you mumble a lot." She put her head in front of his and smiled. It really was kind of cute. It might be fun to come out here and play the dancing game with him again. But with more people. Or just him. Both were good! "We should get going, I don't want either of us to get yelled at for this."

"Oh! Right, Aizawa-sensei is really strict about curfew." Probably because of his fight. Izuku grabbed his jacket and looked around. "Oh, but could you wait here a second?"

"Sure. Why though? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, nothing like that. Just, uhh, wait here a second, and uhh, close your eyes."

"Ooh a surprise?" She loved and hated surprises, loved them because they were fun, but hated them because she just wanted to know! She closed her eyes and hummed, moving her arms back and forth. "Okay."

She heard Izuku run off.

Not to much later he showed back up.

"Nejire? You can open your eyes now."

Izuku was holding a blue stuffed bear with green stars on it. It was easily the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Here, happy birthday."

She might have squealed. Her feet left the ground and she snatched the stuffed animal from his hands. "You got this for me? Oh my gosh, thank you Izuku! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, I saw it and it reminded me of you." He was blushing and just looking so, so cute.

Well, that decided it. She kissed Izuku on the cheek and watched as his face turned a shade of red she'd never seen before. Well, maybe Yuyu's color was that shade once. But it was still pretty funny. "Let's do this again sometime soon, okay? Like a real date."

The stuffed bear he got her would stay on her bed for years to come, even after she got a new bed to share with Izuku.

**AN: A birthday fic for Nejire's birthday! (Oct 6th!) Light updates this week because of a test and I need to work on my original fiction, but expect at the very least an update to Support.  
**  
**See ya'll soon!**


End file.
